Shout! Immortal Wings!
is the one hundred thirty-seventh of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the debut of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, Jet Pegasus along with its combined form with Shadow Winger, Jet Pegasus Winger, and the deaths of and Abyssal Demon Beast Abaddon. Synopsis The Space Explorers, Anzu and Reiji are having a hard time fighting Abaddon in his second fight, as Varia Suit Trinity cannot hold him off forever. Goro must come to terms with Vernage's words about his bond with Taki in order to fully unlock his new power. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * : * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: |藤田 洋平|Fujita Yohei}} *Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |横山 一敏|Yokoyama Kazutoshi}} * : |富永 研司|Tominaga Kenji}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Abyssal Demon Beast Abaddon: |永徳)}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Jet Phoenix ***Inorganic: ***Other: G7 Jet Visor **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Yuki-Onna Super ***Inorganic: *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Jet Phoenix Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Frost Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **G7 Type-S ***Spider Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** , *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer, Varia Suit Trinity Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Sin Specter **Necrom ***Yujou Burst *'Damashii Used:' **Specter ***Sin Specter **Necrom ***Yujou Burst Damashii Signal Bikes & Shift Cars *'Bike used:' **Form Change: Shift Ride Crosser **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Mach Chaser *'Car used:' **Form Change: Shift Ride Crosser **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Mach Chaser Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 37 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' **Organic: Orochi **Inorganic: Bakudan (second) *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Gears in Kaguya's Possession:' Gear Engine, Gear Remocon *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. External Links *Episode 138 at FanFiction.Net